Unexpected Change
by allanimehere
Summary: Kyouko runs into a strange fan who gives her a stone that will unexpectedly change her life forever.
1. Disappearing Stone

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat! **

**WARNING: This fanfic is rated M for Mature for sexual references and language. ENJOY**

"All done!" Kyouko said pleased with herself. The room, she was told to clean, was a large room with a kitchen area and a living room area. The kitchen's stove was covered with pasta sauce and chocolate. Apparently the young rising stars, a co-ed group of singers, guitarist, drummer, and other band member, tried to cook lunch because of a stupid bet. Needless to say, the cooks lost the bet badly. In the end after the disaster was over, the band had to leave before any clean-up was attempted. So, the job fell on the only LoveMe member available, Kyouko Mogami.

"Well done," the one who hired Kyouko said as she gave her a 100 points stamp for a job well done. "If I need anything, I'll make sure to call on you. You really did a fantastic job."

"It was nothing," Kyouko said bashfully. "Thank you for your guidance." Kyouko bowed and excused herself.

Kyouko's day was done earlier than normal. She didn't have any filming for Dark Moon or Box 'R' or appearing on Bridge Rock as Bou. It was also rare that she had no homework and the shop was closed because Okami and Taihsou were taking a well deserved one week vacation which Kyouko insisted that she could at least stay and house sit since they wouldn't allow her to run the restaurant by herself.

Kyouko started to leave LME's building when she saw her first and best friend, Kanae Kotonami aka Moko-san. "Moookoooooo-saaan," Kyouko screamed in excitement as she ran over to hug her friend.

"Mo! Would you stop that," Kanae yelled back embarrassed of the scene Kyouko was causing.

"But, Moko-san it's been a whole week since we saw each other," Kyouko replied tears gathering at the edge of her sad eyes "I thought that it was fate that I would run in to you today." Kyouko began to turn around and started to cry. "But apparently not."

"Mo! It's not something to cry about," Kanae said slightly flustered at a crying Kyouko. "Look," Kanae said softening her harsh tone. "If you don't have anything better to do, why don't we go window shopping and maybe get some ice-cream at that one store." Kanae acted like she offer the trip on a whim instead of planning it out days in advance which is what she actually did.

"Window shopping and getting ice-cream with Moko-san," Kyouko said her eyes lighting up with joy and excitement. "I can now die happy knowing that I was invited to go shopping and eat ice-cream with my best friend."

"Well, do you want to or not," Kanae spoke trying to get Kyouko out of Lala mode.

"Of course, I would love to go with you," Kyouko replied instantly making her intentions to go crystal clear.

The pair of friends wondered the streets looking at all the cute dresses, beautiful gowns, and wonderful other clothing. "Moko-san, this dress would completely wonderful on you," Kyouko said pointing to a silk evening gown.

"You really think so," Kanae said looking at the elegant dress deciding if it would or not suit her.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Moko-san," Kyouko cried trying to employ tactic for the 100th time. "You're supposed to say 'No, I think it would look better on you.'"

"How many times do times do I have to tell you. I'm not going to play any part of your fantasies."

Kyouko sighed. "I can always try."

"Mo!" Kanae said as she sighed for the 10th time that day. "I have to go to the restroom. You wait here."

"Okay," Kyouko responded somewhat sad as she watched as her friend walked away.

"Kyouko-san," a girl, completely covered in black clothing from her hair tie to the black boot on her feet, said as she approached the star. The girl had blonde hair with stunning green eyes, and her Japanese was a little rough with a foreign accent. "You're Kyouko from Dark Moon and Box 'R', right?"

"Ye….yes," Kyouko said slightly hesitantly at the stranger.

"I'm a fan of yours," the girl cried excitedly. "It's really lucky I met you. After all, I have a gift for you."

"For me?" Kyouko said completely shocked. "It can't be! I'm just a no name new comer who only just started to be consider human much less a star." Kyouko began to gush out a murderous intent as she thought about her non-human life before acting.

The girl laughed at Kyouko change in mood. "I know it's not much, but it is a stone that will make your deepest desire come true." The girl unwrapped a crystal from a cloth that was protecting the magical stone. The stone was jagged around the edges looking like a rough diamond. The strange crystal had a signal black spot in the middle surrounded by a clear outside. "Please accept this small token of my gratitude."

Kyouko cautiously took the stone. As she touched the crystal, the black spot in the middle became bigger and bigger eventually engulfing the entire stone in blackness. Kyouko continued to watch the display of magic before her eyes until the crystal cracked breaking apart in her hand. Kyouko looked up to ask the fan what the hell just happened, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Kyouko turned her attention back to the cracked stone. But the stone was gone, and only a black dust was left in her palm. The dust soon fled from Kyouko's hand leaving Kyouko wondering if that really just happened or if it was just a weird dream.

"Mo!" Kanae said as she approached her friend scaring Kyouko speechless. "What are you so spaced out about? A celebrity should not be in a daze!"

"It's nothing," Kyouko replied "Just my imagination playing tricks on me."

"Well, let's go get some ice-cream," Kanae said bring Kyouko back into her extremely happy mode.

LATER

"That was so much fun," Kyouko exclaimed to herself as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. "Hanging out with Moko-san is absolutely the best! Now, I can die absolutely happy."

Kyouko quickly changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. She closed her eyes dreaming of spending more time with Kanae completely forgetting about the strange fan and the disappearing stone.

MEANWHILE

Ren sighed to himself as he stepped into his empty apartment. 'I need a drink,' Ren thought grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He opened the bottle and took a long sip of the cold refreshing liquid. He took the bottle back to his bedroom glancing at the clock. '11 o'clock,' Ren thought. 'I should go ahead and take a shower.' Sleeping-in seemed like a good idea and was rarely a choice.

Ren stepped out of his shower towel drying his hair. He quickly slipped on his pajama's bottom and the button up top. He was completely exhausted. The day was too long, and worse was the fact that he had not seen Kyouko at all. But, Ren smiled gently, he would see her tomorrow. Dark moon was shooting scenes with Katsuki and Mio. Ren crawled into his oversized bed knowing that tomorrow would infinitely better.

**Author's Note: Mo means Geez in Japanese**

**Please review my fanfic. All who review, get a cookie *holds up a big chocolate chip cookie* (Other types of cookies available)**


	2. Bathrooms, Mirrors, and Toilets OH MY

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat! **

**WARNING: This fanfic is rated M for Mature for sexual references and language. ENJOY**

**Bathrooms, Mirrors, and Toilets OH MY!**

Kyouko woke up to the sound of an alarm clock beeping waking her from a sleepy daze. She turned the alarm off as she gently touched her hair. 'So soft,' Kyouko thought. 'The extra yen I spent on that new shampoo must be worth it.' The sleepy talento combed through her hair only to realize something vital.

'TOO SHORT!' screamed Kyouko to herself in her head. She quickly opened her eyes from the sleepy fog they were currently in to reveal that she was not in her room. 'This…..this is Tsuruga-san room!' Lots of questions flew through the young actress' mind: is this a dream, where is Tsuruga-san, why me. The last question she thought was audible. "What the fuck is going on!!!" But, the voice that came out was not Kyouko's girlish voice but Ren's deep and husky one.

Ren's body moved quickly, according to Kyouko's desire, to the bathroom where a full length mirror was located outside Ren's master bedroom. Kyouko stood in front of the mirror as she saw Ren Tsuruga was where her own reflection was supposed to be. She gently touched her face and the image on the mirror followed Kyouko's direct movement exactly.

Kyouko saw Ren's flustered appearance in the mirror displaying her own problems. The image caused her to start to laugh hysterically and a smile formed as well. After all, the god like actor was never flustered. After laughing for several minutes, Kyouko started to finally calm down. She stepped towards the mirror and pressed her hand against the cold smooth surface. "I am Ren Tsuruga," she spoke, and a sudden realization hit her.

"No FUCKING way can I, a low level talento, be the greatest actor in Japan and model, Ren Tsuruga!!!!" Clouds of gloom surrounded Ren's body as Kyouko fell into the bathroom floor. Gently hitting the tile floor in frustration, Kyouko said out loud to the mirror, "What am I going to do, Tsuruga-san?" Tears started to form on the edges of Ren's eyes. "I….don't want to harm you or your reputation."

Kyouko stood up and smiled despite her depressed disposition; the reflection followed. The smile on Ren was simply beautiful and calmed her down even though it was only herself smiling so gently down on her. 'Re....Tsuruga-san can calm even without being his self,' Kyouko thought as nerves finally calmed down and her brain began to function again.

Kyouko's mind started to form a solution: Acting. Kyouko would do her best to act like Ren. 'It would be completely impossible to be a perfect replica of the godlike original,' Kyouko thought. The actress started to put Ren's personality together according to others. '1) He was kind to everyone. 2) He was direct. 3) He covered the truth and his anger with his lying gentlemanly smile. 4) No other emotion was ever shown aka Ren was never nervous, flustered, mistaken, or any other unflattering emotion,' Kyouko thought as she jotted down the list in her head.

Ren's body stood up as Kyouko planned to practice in order to perfect this new character. She crossed her arms over his chest. She stood still posing for the invisible camera, and she began to walk like Ren: graceful and efficient back to the master bedroom.

As she stood staring at the digital alarm clock, suddenly, a building pressure made its presence know to Kyouko. It was time to use the bathroom aka Ren's body HAD to take a piss. She stood still unsure of what to do. She would not allow Ren to pee himself while she was in control, but she also didn't want to see 'it.' After a couple of minutes of debating, Ren using the bathroom was an undisputed conclusion in Kyouko's head of what was more important.

Of course, Kyouko had a basic understanding of male biology down there thanks to her middle school health courses. However, she didn't completely grasp how the supernatural event occurred.

Kyouko slowly and unwilling made her way back into that huge bathroom. She gradually opened the door to the elegant bathroom, and at a snail's pace made her way to the front porcelain seat. She lifted up the lid and toilet seat staring down into the watery hole. Feeling frighten and trapped, Kyouko slowly muttered a chant to herself, 'I can do this. I can do this. I CAN do this. I can do this.'

After saying the chant several more times, Kyouko confidence returned as she closed her eyes and quickly pulled down Ren's pajama pants leaving his sexy ass exposed as she stood in front of the toilet. She grabbed the member roughly causing pain to course through Ren's body. She ignored the pain and aimed the large dick at the toilet finally releasing the built up pressure.

A moaned escaped Ren's lips bring a deep, deep scarlet red to the face. She grabbed the nearby toilet paper and rubbed the tip of the cock wiping away the remaining pee. She hurriedly pulled up the pajama bottoms and ran out of the room only to stable into the leaving room table.

Meanwhile in an empty room in an empty restaurant, a loud alarm was beeping as a sleepy body slowly moved to turn it off.

Ren was completely shocked, and the alarm continued to beep until finally Ren turned the annoying sound off. He held out his arms out, and stared at the different limbs. "These are not mine," Ren said in what seemed like a calm way. "AND that is not my voice."

Ren's mind was in complete turmoil trying to figure out what was going on. He stood up and looked around the unfamiliar room. He saw on the wall beside the bed two posters of two familiar stars: Shou Fuwa and Ren Tsuruga. Shou's poster was much bigger than Ren's small one, but Ren understood why when he leaned to see all the marks do to a game of darts played on the visual kei singer.

A small smile appeared on Kyouko's face as Ren gently touched his own poster. Ren finally decided it was time to find a solution to this problem; however, Kyouko's phone slowly vibrated off of the dresser it was placed on the night before.

'Number withheld' was the contact calling. "Moshi-moshi," Ren spoken in a Kyouko's cheerful voice.

"Good Morning, Mogami-san," Sawara-san said in an early morning good mood.

"Sawara-san," Ren spoke barely recognizing the talento manager by voice. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes," he replied. "I have an early morning LoveMe assignment for you before you start your filming. You could come to my office as soon as possible office?"

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can," Ren answered deciding to solve the problem later. "I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Ren closed the phone and made his way to the small bathroom in the hallway which he finally found after opening all the doors located on the second floor. He looked in the mirror and confirmed what he already knew: he was currently residing in Kyouko Mogami's body.

He took a nearby washcloth and started to wash Kyouko's face. 'After all, taking a shower is completely out of the question,' Ren thought as he gently scrubbed the new face. He finished washing his face and slowly moved to the toilet to use the bathroom.

He raised the seat, closed his eyes, pulled down the pajama bottoms, and sat down. Soon after, the liquid poured out of his body automatically bring relief to Ren. He waited until he was done. A small blush appeared, and Ren grabbed the toilet paper from the roll. He folded it preparing the paper for its use. He stood up entirely red from head to toe as he wiped Kyouko's female genitals. He threw the used toilet paper in the toilet than he flushed the porcelain seat.

He finally let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, and quicker than lighting he pulled up the pajama bottoms. "Damn," Ren said as he slowly made his way back to Kyouko's bedroom. "I hope I forget everything when 'this' problem is fixed. I don't need more vivid dreams."

He opened the sliding doors to the closet. He looked at the choices and grabbed an outfit he saw Kyouko wear before. He sighed and pulled the drawers to the dresser out in order to find new underwear. Ren quickly picked a pair of panties and a bra. Another sigh escaped his lips annoyed at the choice he had to make.

"Please forgive me," he said as he closed his eyes tight and pulled down the pajama bottoms. He removed the panties and slid on the clean underwear. He slowly undid the buttons to the pajamas when closing his eyes turned out to be a worse idea. His imagination started to form the image of himself leaning down and claiming Kyouko juicy lips as he slowly undid the buttons to Kyouko's cute blouse.

Ren commanded the eyes to open, and he stopped undoing the buttons. The blush was back in a darker shade of red. He slowly calmed himself breathing in and out until he felt confident that the current task could be completed without any more interruptions. He successfully slipped off the top and bra, and slowly strapped the bra in place adjusting the tender breast as necessary.

"This is going to be a long day after all," Ren spoke as he grabbed the necessary items and left the empty locked Darumaya heading towards Kyouko's bike and a unique, one of a kind adventure.

**Author's Note: Thank you for all who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I hope that you didn't see it coming at all. Please review and any ideas on the story line will be appreciated. Also, the bathrooms are both western style like in the US. **


End file.
